


Lady in Red

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Makeup, Office Sex, Rimming, Seduction, high femme, shoe fetish (slight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the prompt:<br/>Natasha on her knees in Pepper's office, fingerfucking herself as best she can and whimpering quietly while Pepper's busy on the phone. Natasha is impatient; Pepper tries to focus on her work.</p><p>How could I refuse?  And then I added some mutual kinking on high femme-ness, which I see as a big part of their dynamic.  Besides, I like decorating pretty girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Red

Pepper is busy, but she has to smile as Natasha comes in. This thing between them is still new, but it's amazing. She's listening to an importer trying to cheat them, her eyes completely occupied. Natasha always looks amazing, and today has gone nearly theatrical with her makeup, blood-red lips on milky skin and dark, smokey eyes. Her hair would look like she had just rolled out of bed if Pepper hadn't seen her spend a good fifteen minutes on attaining the look before. Times like this she pities men, who so often never get to see the precious imperfection behind the illusion. Otherwise Natasha remains a mystery (as always) in a sleek, knee-length black coat. Below that her legs are encased in sheer black stockings and mercilessly jacked up in a pair of six inch heels. They're new, which Pepper can note at a glance, because Pepper knows far too much about Natasha's shoes. She refuses to admit that it's a thing, but she presses her thighs together tightly, already wet and wondering if the red leather is as soft as it looks.

Pepper gestures to show that she can't talk now, making vague noises of assent into the phone and waves a hand to the office at large, inviting Natasha to make herself comfortable. Natasha smiles softly and makes her slow, mincing way across to the fish tank. Pepper is transfixed on those blood red spikes, obsessed with the sweet sway of Natasha's ass. She's so lean and athletic, but still so thick and soft. Pepper can feel the impossibly smooth skin of Natasha's inner thighs against her ears, sense memory. Natasha bends down more than she needs to to look at the fish, and wiggles. Pepper wants to set the coat on fire with her mind, and settles for telling Smithson to cut the bullshit, that she knows what copper is going for these days. Not in so many words, but she feels it.

Pepper is beginning to think that this conversation will last forever, and makes a soft, strangled noise as Natasha shrugs out of the coat and drapes it over a chair. "Are you all right, Ms. Potts?" Smithson buzzes in her ear.

"Yes. A little water down the wrong pipe, sorry." Her mouth is on autopilot as she stares at Natasha. She's wearing a shimmering red dress (real silk, Pepper is an expert by now) and it barely covers her ass, edged with black lace that matches the tops of her thigh high stockings. She longs to run her tongue along the strip of white skin visible between them. The silk clings like a sleek second skin, and the neckline is barely high enough to be legal, with the same lace and a classic sweetheart curve. It's held up by whisper-thin straps, and plunges low enough in the back to show the dimples at the base of Natasha's spine. Natasha turns slowly to give Pepper a good long look, and then minces her way across to the desk again. She is hypnotic and deadly and Pepper's pulse flutters in her throat. Somehow she manages to finish out her conversation with Natasha sitting on her desk and remotely locking the door and blocking surveillance.

Pepper finally hangs up, and moans, pulling Natasha down into a deep, hungry kiss. She should be working, but she can't even care right now. Natasha moans and Pepper is almost frightened by the surge of lust that goes through her at the sound. She gropes Natasha roughly, greedy and hot and absolutely furious when her phone rings again. She checks the number and sighs, because she has to take this call. Natasha pouts, eyes stormy as Pepper answers it. She winces and smiles apologetically. Natasha just slides to the floor, kneeling under the desk at Pepper's feet. Pepper glances up at the ceiling and prays for strength. She has no idea what she's talking about and couldn't answer that question with a gun to her head, because Natasha is spreading her legs and whimpering softly as she pushes three fingers into herself, biting her lip. She squeezes her breast with her free hand, whimpering softly and rocking on her fingers. Pepper can hear the little wet sounds and grinds her thighs together. She looks away again, trying to gather her wits and not pant audibly, but it's no good. When she looks down again Natasha is rocking faster and harder, perfect breasts bouncing over the neckline, framed and accentuated by red silk and black lace.

Natasha's mouth is hanging open, a helpless, pornographic red O of pleasure, and her eyes are nearly shut. But Pepper can see that predatory glimmer through the black sweep of her lashes, and it makes her shudder. She takes a deep breath, and does something she almost never does: puts business on hold for pleasure.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well. I'll have to call you back." She hangs up and switches to the 'nearly blacked out' mode Tony has devised for her, deeply grateful. Natasha purrs, sliding her fingers out and sucking them clean.

"How do you want me?" She murmurs, and Pepper groans.

"Get up." Natasha does, and poses demurely, awaiting further instructions with downcast eyes. Pepper shudders, unbuttoning her own blouse and setting it aside. She didn't dress to seduce this morning, but one of Natasha's favorite sets is also one of Pepper's. She unveils the seafoam lace and Natasha whimpers again, pinching her own perfect pink nipples. "Bend over the table." Natasha is quick and graceful in obeying as in everything else, and Pepper shudders, stepping out of her skirt and laying it deliberately over her blouse. She lines up behind Natasha and leans over her, kissing the back of her neck. "How do you want it, little girl?"

"Hard, please," Natasha whispers, and cries out softly when Pepper tugs her hair.

"Then that's what you're going to get," Pepper growls, and Natasha moans, spreading her legs as wide as she can, ass up and open, the lips of her pussy so wet that a droplet is forming. Pepper feels slightly faint when she realizes that there's no sign of any kind of panties, and yanks hard, pushing all four fingers into Natasha's hot, wet cunt. Natasha groans and takes them to the knuckle easily. She whimpers profoundest thanks in Russian, struggling to push back and get more. Pepper shudders and gently twists her hand. It makes Natasha's legs shake and she begs for more, flawless skin dewing with sweat. She's so clean and open that Pepper can't resist leaning in to tease Natasha's tight little hole with the tip of her tongue even though she usually won't rim without a dental dam. Natasha whimpers and mewls, pushing back. Pepper whimpers and pushes her tongue inside, wriggling it and making Natasha squirm and pour slick for an interminable moment before she stands up straight and gets her grip on Natasha's hair again, shoving her hand forward, forcing that clinging softness to yield. Natasha moans and goes limp, arching her back and mewling helplessly as the pads of Pepper's fingertips slide over her cervix, mapping this deep part of her, something to know in the dark. Natasha moans and struggles to somehow be more open, offer herself up more completely. Pepper sighs and covers the back of Natasha's neck with kisses as she savors the wet embrace of her body around her wrist.

When Pepper balls her hand into a true fist at last, they both miss a breath. Even though Natasha says she's done this before, Pepper still can't quite believe it. "All right?" She whispers, nibbling Natasha's ear.

"ddaaaa... M-more, please. Harder."

"Anything you want," Pepper coos, and starts to fuck Natasha with her fist, in tiny, slow increments at first, and then harder and harder as Natasha wriggles and begs for more. The sounds coming out of her mouth now are wild and formless, and Pepper knows she can't help making them. She pulls Natasha's hair again, hard, as hard as she's fucking her, and picks up the pace, pulling out almost to the joint of her thumb and then plunging back in again. It makes wet, sloppy sounds that are almost as loud as Natasha's shameless cries. She clings to the desk and lets Pepper haul on her hair and abuse her cunt for what feels like hours. Pepper isn't positive when or if Natasha comes, but at last it's too intense and she whimpers and pulls off, groaning as Pepper's knuckles stretch her wide again. She whimpers and moans, and after she catches her breath, she turns, her makeup a mess from biting her lips and tears of pleasure. Pepper kisses her, soft and hungry and as gentle as she was rough before, and helps her to kneel. There are tissues on the desk, and she uses them to wipe her hand and put a protective layer between her dripping cunt and the chair.

Natasha smiles at her, and then leans in and sighs, her breath ghosting over Pepper's swollen clit and making her whimper. She hooks her legs over the arm of the chair, down to her own stockings and heels. Natasha's dress has become a belt, shoved up and down at the same time, and it does nothing but emphasize how naked she is. Pepper loves it, and tells her so, breathlessly. Natasha just purrs and keeps working one wicked finger into Pepper. She's so wet and tight that it's almost enough but she needs more, whimpering and wriggling until Natasha takes pity and gives her all four slender fingers, licking her clit and fucking her in that fast, steady way that always drives her crazy.

"Yes, that's it," Natasha whispers, soft lips on Pepper's clit, "come for me, come for me, I know you need it just let go..."

And Pepper does. She almost screams, and everything goes grey for a while as she slumps in her chair with ringing ears. She comes back to herself to find Natasha cleaning them both up with warm, wet paper towels from the bathroom. She tenderly dresses Pepper, and makes sure that not a hair is out of place. Pepper smiles and gives her a drowsy kiss, coming slowly more awake and returning the favor. She's not as efficient as Natasha, constantly distracted by kisses. Natasha doesn't seem to mind, and she's beaming when she leaves, covered in the coat again.


End file.
